monster
by isyapark
Summary: Monster adalah nyata, mereka hidup di dalam diri, Berdampingan dengan malaikat namun terkadang ia menang dan menampakkan diri.


**MONSTER  
**

 **Author: Parkasya**

 **Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and OCs**

 **Chanbaek GS**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **99 white roses**

* * *

.

.

Monster adalah nyata, mereka hidup di dalam diri,

Berdampingan dengan malaikat namun terkadang ia menang

Dan menampakkan diri.

.

.

.

Udara dingin semakin menusuk di akhir tahun 2018 ini, tidak adanya cahaya di ruangan 3x3m itu semakin mencekam, gemuruh petir dan air hujan menjadi kawan setia dalam ketakutan. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi 186 cm yang tengah berdiri di ujung ruangan menatap hujan dibalik jendela kaca pembatas ruangan. Matanya menangkap seorang gadis berbalut dress putih memasuki area halaman rumahnya.

 _'Cih, kau lagi'_

* * *

Langit mendung menghiasi langit kota sore itu, sejak pagi tidak ada kehangatan matahari yang hadir, udara dingin sangat menusuk hingga mau tak mau orang-orang harus melapis pakaian mereka di akhir tahun ini. 27 Desember 2017 tepatnya hari rabu, seorang gadis berambut sebahu terlihat cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia seorang florist di toko bunga milik kedua orangtuanya, tidak lepas sedikit pun senyum di wajah manisnya bahkan sesekali tawa yang terdengar lepas dan tulus.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan" sapanya pelan pada seorang pengunjung yang sedang melihat sendu pada bunga mawar putih yang berjejer di depan toko

"masih sama dengan minggu lalu nona, 99 tangkai bunga mawar putih dengan pita warna hitam jangan lupa kartu ucapan dengan kata-kata manis"

Laki-laki jangkung ini selalu datang setiap hari rabu selama sebulan ini, ia akan meminta sebuket bunga mawar putih dan meminta gadis itu untuk menuliskan kata-kata manis pada kartu ucapan. Tapi tidak sekalipun ada raut bahagia di sana, selalu kosong dan sedih. Entah apa alasanya, membuat si gadis yang dipanggilnya noona itu merasa eum.. Kasihan.

 _'Cinta mungkin memberikan luka. Tapi luka akan membuatmu lebih dewasa'_

"apa ini terlalu cheesy ?"

"mungkin, ia tidak suka kalimat-kalimat seperti ini, tapi aku suka, terima kasih"

Ada perasaan aneh kala laki-laki itu kembali menatap bunga, marah mungkin. Begitu selesai membayar, err.. Itu sebenarnya cukup mahal untuk dibeli setiap minggu. Tidak masalah baginya memang, uang tidak seberharga kekasih hatinya.

Malam sudah menjelang ketika nafas terengahnya berhenti di depan toko bunga dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu untuk sebuah pesanan mendadak ketika toko terlihat akan tutup

"ada yang bisa saya bantu"

"syukurlah belum tutup" senyum pengunjung berwajah tampan sambil memegangi dada sebelah kanan dan mengatur nafasnya

"nona, bisa buatkan sebuket bunga yang sama persis seperti tadi sore ?"

"tentu"

Mereka tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing, si gadis sibuk merangkai bunga dan si laki-laki asik melihat handphone, wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. Sesekali ia melirik memastikan pesanannya sudah selesai atau belum, sepertinya akan lama.

"nona, kau tidak ingin bertanya kenapa aku membelinya lagi?"

Terlihat kerutan di kening putih si gadis, mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk sebuah pertanyaan seperti menurutnya.

"haruskah ? Aku tak enak bertanya, takut hal itu menyinggungmu"

"apa nona mau mendengar ceritaku ?"

"boleh saja, aku pendengar yang baik"

"tapi hari ini aku harus bergegas, kekasihku akan marah karena menunggu lama, apa besok nona ada waktu ?"

"datang saja, aku selalu di toko"

Percakapan mereka berakhir setelah kartu telah membayar tagihan bunga. Gadis 22 tahun itu menghembuskan nafas lelah setelah menutup toko, ia berjalan santai menuju halte bus, bukan, ia tidak akan pulang menggunakan bus hanya sekedar melepas penat, rumahnya terlalu dekat untuk naik kendaraan, hanya 2 blok dari toko. Sudah satu tahun ia menjalankan usaha toko orangtua, ketika gelar sarjana design didapat ia malah menjalankan toko bunga.

Setiap hari dengan setiap cerita dari setiap pengunjung membuatnya menyukai pekerjaan ini dan membantu orangtua sangat menyenangkan, ia melihat senyum bahagia setiap kali pulang dan pelukan hangat seorang ibu yang sangat nyaman.

"eomma masak apa hari ini ? belum aku belum makan malam, aku akan pulang sebentar lagi, panaskan makanan untukku, ya" sambungan telefon menemani langkahnya pulang, sedikit bercanda dengan sang ibu di seberang sana

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata lain yang terlihat teduh, meski kerutan menghiasi senyumnya wanita itu tetaplah cantik. Keluarga kecil nan hangat itu selalu diliputi senyum dan tawa meski hidup mereka tidaklah selalu bahagia, sang gadis yang tumbuh baik tanpa kekurangan apa pun bahkan semakin cantik dan menawan karena fisik serta sifat manis miliknya. Tapi ada satu hal membuat khawatir, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlibat dengan laki-laki secara spesial setelah diputuskan oleh kekasihnya 4 tahun lalu.

* * *

Gumpalan asap putih mengempul di atas cangkir putih berisi kopi, ia tidak suka kopi sebenarnya, terlalu kuat. Mereka sudah berada di cafe sejak beberapa saat lalu namun suasana canggung lebih menguasai sejak tadi.

"kau terlihat cantik, nona" puji laki-laki berparas tampan itu dan menyesap kopi di gelasnya

"thank you, kau juga terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya" oh tuhan, bukankah ini terasa aneh dan canggung.

"jadi kita belum kenalan nona, namaku park chanyeol, seorang pengangguran karena baru saja mengundurkan diri"

"aku byun baekhyun, ya, kau tau aku seorang florist"

"kita seperti sedang blind date," kekehan keluar dari wajah itu, menciptakan lesung pipi dalam yang membuatnya ratusan kali lebih tampan

"seperti itukah ? Bukankah kau punya kekasih ?"

"ya, aku punya, dia kekasihku selama satu tahun belakangan, gadis yang baik tapi punya caranya sendiri untuk mengekspresikan diri, ia suka kehidupan yang bebas"

"bukankah itu bagus ? Lalu"

"aku mengenalnya di club malam, ia seorang DJ di sana, tatapannya begitu tajam dan dalam, aku menyukainya tidak lama kami menjalin hubungan tapi orangtua ku tidak suka. Mereka berusaha memisahkan kami, sebuah cerita klasik, bukan ?"

"ya, aku sering menemui kisah seperti itu di opera sabun yang tayang sore hari"

"mereka menolaknya bukan tanpa alasan, mereka tidak ingin aku ikut masuk ke dunia kekasihku yang mereka bilang dunia gelap" chanyeol menyeringai menatap kopi sebelum menyesapnya lagi

"semua orangtua menginginkan hal terbaik untuk anak mereka"

"kekasihku meninggal 4 bulan lalu, karena mengendarai mobil dalam keadaan mabuk dan terjadi kecelakaan,"

Baekhyun, gadis itu menatap sendu laki-laki yang kini semakin menunduk di hadapannya, jadi ini alasan ia selalu terlihat sedih setiap kali membeli bunga.

"aku mencintainya, meskipun belum terlalu lama, sungguh.."

"boleh aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu, chanyeol-ssi ?"

"boleh aku menggengam tanganmu, biasanya eomma akan memelukku jika aku sedih, ku rasa itu berlebihan untuk kita, aku punya cara lain untuk sedikit menenangkanmu," chanyeol mengulurkan tanganya dan di sambut baik oleh baekhyun, ia mengenggam tangan besar milik chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya, menepuk pelan punggung tangan menyalurkan kehagatan.

"dia perempuan yang baik, sungguh, kenapa mereka tidak percaya?" baekhyun sedikit tersentak mengetahui chanyeol menangis sambil menunduk, apa mereka sedekat itu ? Lagi lagi pikirannya kembali pertanyaan tadi

Sekitar beberapa menit hingga

"apa kau merasa aneh bertemu denganku ? Aku menceritakan masalah ku dan menangis pada pertemuan pertama kita?"

"well, ya sedikit, ini bukan pertemuan pertama kita jika kau ingat, ke lima ku rasa"

Lambat percakapan mereka berubah menjadi sedikit lebih hangat, membahas hal-hal kecil tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Chanyeol akan bercerita sedangkan baekhyun akan menanggapinya meski nampak masih sedikit canggung _'apa kita sedekat itu ? kau bercerita banyak hal, park padaku'_ baekhyun masih saja menanyakannya dalam hati.

TBC

* * *

Kenalin aku, parkasya, gak tau kalo udah ada yang pake nama ini, kalo ada bisa kasi tau aku, biar aku ganti. Sebelumnya aku sering bikin fanfiction tapi hiatus di tahun 2015 karena kuliah, sekarang aku mulai lagi dan mulai baca-baca lagi Karya lama, ternyata aku tertinggal banyak dari teman-teman, jadi aku harap kedepannya bakal banyak saran dari teman teman sekalian. nice to meet you guys!


End file.
